fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Old Super Mario Bros. (Fingerface Co.)
' Super Sloppy Bros.' is a game for the Nintendo DS, 3DS, Wii, and upcoming for the Wii U. It features up to four players: Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad. Plot Mario and Princess Peach are having a picnic around Peach's Castle, when Bowser Jr. jumps out from behind a bush and steals Peach. Mario chases after him, until he's stopped by the Koopalings, who knock him back into Princess Peach's Castle. Blue and Yellow Toads find him there and wake him up. They tell him that after Bowser Jr. kidnapped Peach, Bowser and the Koopalings attacked the castle. Since Mario was knocked out, Luigi was the only one there to defend the castle. He failed with a lack of help, and the castle was destroyed. Bowser also succeeded in kidnapping Yoshi, and several Toads. So Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, and Yellow Toad embark on an adventure to save Yoshi, the Toads, and the princess. Characters Playable Characters Sloppy Mario Sloppy Luigi Sloppy Blue Toad Sloppy Yellow Toad Supporting Characters Sloppy Yoshi Sloppy Baby Yoshi Sloppy Toad Sloppy Princess Peach Bosses Sloppy Larry Koopa Sloppy Roy Koopa Sloppy Lemmy Koopa Sloppy Wendy O. Koopa Sloppy Iggy Koopa Sloppy Morton Koopa Jr. Sloppy Ludwig von Koopa Sloppy Bowser Jr. Sloppy Bowser Gameplay Sloppy Mario Bros. Gameplay is very similar to New Super Mario Bros., and New Super Mario Bros. Wii. Power Ups include the classic Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Star, and 1-Up Mushroom. Other returning items include the Mini Mushroom and Ice Flower. Yoshi eggs can also be obtained through ?-Blocks. However, instead of fully grown Yoshis hatching, only baby Yoshis are obtainable. The two ways to turn baby Yoshis into adult Yoshis are to either feed them five berries, or one star. However, green Yoshis are not available at first, because the real green Yoshi has been kidnapped by Bowser, and is being held at the World 1 Castle. Once the player beats the castle, green Yoshi's can be obtained via ?-Block. Yoshis can be kept throughout levels, but cannot go into Castles, Fortresses, and Ghost Houses. If a baby Yoshi has not turned into an adult Yoshi by the end of the level, then he'll disappear like and be turned into bonus points. Boss Information Throughout the game, the main villains are Bowser, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings. In the fortresses in each world, Bowser Jr. is fought rather than the Koopalings, like in New Super Mario Bros. However, the Koopalings aren't fought in every castle; In World 1, Bowser is the boss. In world 2, Larry is the final boss. In world 3, Roy is the final boss. In world 4, Lemmy is the final boss. In world 5, Wendy is the final boss. In world 6, Iggy is the final boss. In world 7, Morton is the final boss. And in world 8, Ludwig is the anticipated final boss. However, like in the last few New Super Mario Bros. games, there is a last final castle that is hidden within world 8. In this castle, you must endure a number of mazes until you reach the halfway flag. Then, each Koopaling, in the order they were fought, will be fought individually in 7 different rooms. After defeated, there will be yet another halfway flag. Then, there will be a final battle between Bowser and Bowser Jr. (simultaneously). There is a lack of airships throughout the game. Beta Version In the beta version of the game, artwork for Birdo, Petey Piranha, and Dry Bowser was found. They were most likely planned to be bosses, but were probably taken out in favor of the Koopalings. In the beta version, baby Yoshis were not included. Instead, adult Yoshi's would immediately hatch from the eggs. Also, green Yoshis would appear in the beginning of the game, which suggests that Yoshi was not originally going to be kidnapped. There were also unnused items found in the beta version in the game. Propeller Mushrooms were planned to be in the game, as well as penguin suits. Also, data for the mega mushroom was found, but the idea was most likely scrapped due to the inclusion of Yoshi's in the game. Also, cape feathers were originally planned to be in the game. Trivia *The game was originally going to be called Sloppy Mario Bros. *Propeller Mushrooms, Penguin Suits, Mega Mushrooms, and Cape Feathers were originally planned to be in the game. *The game is strongly similar to New Super Mario Bros., New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario World. Gallery Sloppy Mario.png|Sloppy Mario Super Sloppy Bros..png|Cover Art Sloppy Luigi.png|Sloppy Luigi Sloppy Yoshi.png|Sloppy Green Yoshi Sloppy Peach.png|Sloppy Princess Peach Sloppy Bowser.png|Sloppy Bowser Sloppy Toad.png|Sloppy Toad Sloppy Bowser Jr..png|Sloppy Bowser Jr. Sloppy Baby Yoshi.png|Sloppy Baby Yoshi Sloppy Koopa Paratroopa.png|Sloppy Koopa Paratroopa Sloppy Koopa Troopa.png|Sloppy Koopa Troopa Sloppy Goomba.png|Sloppy Goomba Sloppy Dry Bones.png|Sloppy Dry Bones Super Sloppy Bros. Cover Art.png|Super Sloppy Bros. Category:Wii U Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fingerface Co. Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii Games Category:Mario Games